Multi-core processors have multiple processing units on a single integrated circuit. In some existing systems, the processing units, or cores, are symmetrical in that all the cores have identical configurations or support identical features. In other existing systems, the cores are slightly asymmetrical in that each core may have a different configuration. For example, one core may have a floating-point co-processor while another core does not have such a co-processor. The asymmetrical design enables manufacturers to reduce the cost and size of the multi-core processors.
Developers of existing multi-core processing systems assign processes to particular cores in a static, hardcoded way. For systems with slightly asymmetrical cores, the existing methods of assigning processes to cores result in unbalanced task loading of the cores, varying power consumption of the cores, and irregular responsiveness of the cores, among other inefficiencies.